Sol do Meio Dia
by Gabrielitaaa
Summary: "O fogo não é apenas destruição; é energia, é o calor e a esperança."
1. Capítulo 1

_**Esta Fanfic pode conter spoilers de Avatar: A lenda de Aang e a Lenda de Korra. Alguns personagens não me pertecem e sim aos criadores dessa séria maravilhosa.**  
_

* * *

_"O fogo não é apenas destruição; é energia, é o calor e a esperança."_

**Após o termino da Guerra da Nação do Fogo contra as demais nações, Zuko prosseguiu sua vida em seu novo posto como Senhor do Fogo, trazendo os tempos de paz novamente. Formando com seu –agora -amigo uma nova cidade, onde poderiam todas as nações viverem em armonia, governada por Aang e Zuko, a paz reinava, mas uma pequena mudança na vida de Zuko colocou em risco a segurança de seus súditos.**

**Zuko após atingir a maior idade se casou com Mai, e com ela tiveram uma filha chamada Mizu, uma filha que seria capaz de no futuro despertar ódio em uma nação amiga.**

* * *

**Capítulo- 1**

Em uma tarde tediosa uma menina estava sentada olhando para as nuvens a fim de livrar-se do tédio, o que não adiantava, olhando para o céu a menina de cabelos pretos e lisos que balançavam soltos ao vento e olhos castanhos, com roupas da realeza da nação do fogo, arranca sua armadura ficando apenas com as roupas simples que vestia por baixo dando-lhe uma aparência mais suja, desgrenhou o próprio cabelo e lançou por cima do muro do leste – o mais escondido por sinal – escalando com avidez o muro alto e pulando com delicadeza no solo vermelho do outro lado, em meio as árvores correu até a cidade que se estendia ao redor do palácio sujando-se por inteira.

Passeando pelas ruas sem ser notada, observava o mercado local, a jovem princesa vestida de plebeia andava pelas ruas e vielas das partes mais pobres da capital da Nação do Fogo, ela se divertia por lá, ela amava comer predas chamuscadas das barraquinhas, brincava com as crianças, ia aos festivais, sem que ninguém se desse conta de quem de fato ela era.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, em seu quarto, a menina se preparava para iniciar seu treino de dobra de fogo, o que mais gostava de fazer. Sua rotina começava: treinava com seu pai a arte da luta com espadas duplas – claro, apenas quando o senhor do fogo estava disponível – depois tomava o café da manhã com sua mãe, que sempre dizia que ela deveria ser mais feminina, depois ia estudar na academia real onde não falava com ninguém, e sempre aprontava uma para ver se era expulsa, mas como era a filha do Senhor do fogo isso nunca acontecia. O tédio reinava nela, a não ser quando o Tio Aang ia para lá com a tia Katara e seus três filhos.

O avatar Anng ia as vezes a negócios ou apenas para visitar seu amigo na nação do fogo. Seu filho Bumi era muito amigo de Mizu, e sempre que eles iam para lá, a princesa de fogo se sentia mais alegre. Bumi dobrava o ar, como seu irmão Tenzin que era o mais novo. Kya a filha mais velha dobrava a água e por ser mais velha não costumava falar muito com Mizu; já que ela considera a Mizu muito infantil para sua idade – 12 anos – enquanto a mesma tinha 19. Sempre que a família de Aang ia para o palácio havia um grande banquete, com comida e bebida fartas.

A noite todos estavam sentados em almofadas, localizadas nos dois lados da mesa – bem grande por sinal – a grande sala de jantar exalava luxo, com seus candelabros de ouro e tapeçarias caras, com tons de vermelho por toda parte e emblemas da nação do fogo. Mai se encontrava ao lado direito de seu marido Zuko, Mizu sentava-se ao lado direito de sua mãe – no lado direito da mesa – enquanto no lado esquerdo Aang sentava-se na ponta, Katara no seu lado esquerdo seguido por Kya, Bumi e Tenzin. Os adultos conversavam entre si enquanto Bumi fazia palhaçadas para a princesa do fogo, que com 15 anos ainda era muito brincalhão. Mizu começava uma aposta de quem comia mais rápido com Bumi, enquanto eram repreendidos por Kya, a quem eles não davam ouvidos e revirava os olhos em tom de desaprovação. Bumi estava ganhando a competição enquanto Mizu tentava trapacear.

- Ei! Assim não vale! – Disse o jovem exaltando-se.

- Mas você tem a boca grande! – disse a dobradora de fogo fazendo-se de vítima – Isso que não vale! – disse cruzando os braços e abaixando a cabeça com uma gota na cabeça.

- Eu não tenho culpa se tenho uma boca grande – disse mais alto fazendo com que todos à mesa olhassem para ele.

- Tem culpa sim! – disse pegando a gola da roupa do amigo, começando uma em pleno jantar. O senhor do fogo – já acostumado a isso – pega os dois pelas golas da roupa de cada um, com cara de poucos amigos expulsa os dois do recinto.

- Se querem brigar fiquem aí fora! – disse o adulto com voz autoritária.

- fala sério... – murmurou mal humorado o dobrador de ar.

- Liga não – disse a princesa com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto – Vamos! Tenho que alimentar o Faísca – falou pegando na mão do garoto e arrastando-o até onde seu bichinho de estimação dormia.

O imenso dragão vermelho se encontrava deitado tranquilo até sentir a presença de sua dona e melhor amiga chegando com uma cesta imensa cheia de peixes suculentos. Assim que Mizu nasceu, os guerreiros do Sol fizeram uma visita e trouxeram com eles um ovo de dragão que no primeiro ano de vida da princesa nasceu.

- Oi Faísca! – disse a dobradora de fogo dando um peixe ao Bumi para colocar no "pratinho" de comidado dragão.

- "Oi Mimi" – a voz grossa do dragão inundou a menta da princesa. O réptil gigante chegou mais perto enquanto a menina passava a mão no focinho do mesmo e Bumi era derrubado pelo rabo do dragão que começava a abanar.

- Ah! – gritou Bumi enquanto se estatelava no chão e Mizu ria dele, fazendo com que ele derrubasse ela, com uma rajada de vento enquanto se levantava, despertando a fúria da princesa do fogo, que em um momento de distração do dobrador de ar consegue queimar a bunda dele, fazendo com que ele saísse correndo gritando igual uma criancinha, deixando um dragão faminto sem entender nada.

Depois de muitos tapas e socos, os dois estavam como se nada houvesse acontecido, jogando peixes na bocarra do jovem dragão vermelho.

* * *

**N/A: **Oii pessoal que leu até o final ^^ obg por isso hehe

É minha primeira fic sobre Avatar; e bom, a história está centrada na filha do Zuko (eu realmente amo ele) com a Mai, eu gostaria de contar a adolescencia dela. Algumas coisas estão diferente do desenho tipo o Bumi ser um dobrador de ar (apesar de ele só aparece em A lenda de Korra) o nome verdadeiro da filha do Zuko ainda num se sabe. Quando eu criei essa fic em minha mente foi há muito tempo atrás antes mesmo de eu saber que teria outro avatar e tals hehe

Bom, é só gostaria de receber reviews, com críticas construtivas por favor ^^


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo – 2**

No dia seguinte de manhã os visitantes do palácio vão embora em seu bisão voado, - Appa, muito fofo por sinal- o dia passou tranquilo. Mizu treinou seus novos golpes de dobra de fogo e depois fora para a Academia Real, para ela era um lugar onde só haviam pessoas mesquinhas que faziam parte da nobreza e uns poucos bolsistas que estudavam lá, achavam-se os donos do mundo. Para a princesa, ela poderia muito bem estudar em casa.

Mizu era muito ligada ao seu pai, no tempo livre os dois pareciam duas criancinhas no quintal brincando de luta, Mai observava sentada na varanda enquanto suas "crianças" se divertiam. Ela era séria, não gostava muito de demonstrar afeto – Mizu achava que sua mãe não a amava – ao contrário de Zuko que depois de maduro se tornara um homem bem mais agradável e que sempre que podia não largava de sua filha. Mai dizia sempre a sua filha que ela deveria ser mais feminina, mas a princesa não dava ouvidos.

Enquanto brincavam, pai e filha de quem acertava o alvo com bolas de fogo, um mensageiro, alto e magro com cabelos castanho compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo andava apressadamente até o senhor do fogo, com uma águia correio empoleirada no braço esquerdo do homem.

-Vossa majestade – disse o empregado agachando a cabeça em forma de reverencia. – Mensagem do General Iroh.

- Waa mensagem do tio Iroh! – disse a princesa saltitando até o mensageiro que retirava a mensagem do compartimento que a águia levava enquanto o senhor do fogo se aproxima com um rosto sério temendo ser alguma coisa ruim e Mai levantava-se da almofada que estava e se aproxima abrindo o pergaminho e lendo em voz alta.

"_Olá, meu sobrinho, como estão todos por ai? Vocês não vêm mais aqui, com a casa de chá aqui em __Ba Sing Se__ estou tendo muito trabalho então não posso mais visita-los. Já estou muito velho para isso, gostaria de pedir que minha sobrinha neta viesse me ajudar se possível..._

_Iroh"_

- Waa pai você vai deixar eu ir pra Ba Sing Se não é? – disse a princesa com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Não – disse o senhor do fogo sério.

- Mas por que não?

- Você tem estudos e treino, não pode simplesmente interrompe-los – deu uma pausa e olhou para sua esposa fazendo-a dispensar o mensageiro – e você sabe o que você vai fazer lá?

- Claro que sei! Eu vo ajudar o tio Iroh com a casa de chá – disse ela cruzando os braços.

- Você não vai interromper seus estudos – disse a esposa do senhor do fogo apoiando o marido – e além disso, amanhã virá a família real do reino da terra jantar conosco.

- Ah aquele jantar de casamento arranjado? – disse revirando os olhos – esta bem, fico aqui – falou a princesa sentindo-se derrotada.

- Ela não aprende não é? – disse Mai ao seu marido depois que sua filha estava longe.

- Ela é ainda jovem – disse o dobrador de fogo virando-se para olhar sua esposa – ela vai aprender...

- Espero... – disse a mulher entrelaçando seu braço no dele e encostando a cabeça no ombro do senhor do fogo.

* * *

**N/A: **Obg pra quem leu até aki ^^

Bom, cap pequeno eu sei, mas acho q num ta tão ruim hehe. Qqr erro de português ou coisa do tipo me falem :)

_Obs:_ irei postando assim: quando o cap 4 estiver pronto eu post assim vai

Deixem reviews ^^

Bye Bye!


End file.
